


You’re the most important person in my life

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aurora missed her big brother, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, No Dialogue, One-Shot, Sad, Siblings, They deserved better, before Tristan death, until episode 18
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: « Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie », c’était ce qu’Aurora aurait voulu dire à son frère avant qu’il ne soit cruellement arraché à ses bras.
Relationships: Aurora de Martel & Tristan de Martel





	You’re the most important person in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur le prompt: "You're the most important person in my life". The originals est à Julie Plec.

« Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie », c’était ce qu’Aurora aurait voulu dire à son frère avant qu’il ne soit cruellement arraché à ses bras. C’était cette phrase qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de prononcer pour lui juré qu’il était le seul homme dont elle avait terriblement besoin. 

Klaus l’avait enfermée entre quatre murs de briques rouges sombres, rouge comme la couleur du sang qui unissait Tristan et Aurora. Rouge comme l’amour qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre. Il était sa famille, il était son indispensable. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant qu’elle pouvait vivre sans Niklaus, elle l’avait fait pendant des siècles et n’en était pas morte, elle pouvait vivre sans un autre amoureux, aucun de leur amour n’égalait celui du de Martel. Elle était aussi capable de vivre sans son meilleur ami Lucien pour qui elle ne comptait pas tant que ça puisqu’il préférait flirter avec d’autres femmes plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle. 

Tristan l’aimait mal mais il l’aimait, il avait fait de son mieux, il avait essayé de la guérir, essayé de trouver un moyen d’éliminer les originels. Il avait dû jouer le rôle de grand frère et de leader d’une société de vampires, il s’était fait dépassé par les événements et elle en petite fille égoïste elle n’avait rien fait pour arranger la situation. Elle qui avait naïvement cru que Niklaus l’aimait encore… Il la haïssait et l’avait emprisonné loin de son frère. Tristan coulait tout seul dans une caisse au fond de l’océan et elle elle sombrait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait au milieu de ces murailles. 

« Je ne peux ni ne veux te perdre Tristan », c’était ce qu’elle lui avait dit mais cela n’avait pas été suffisant, ce n’était pas ces mots auxquels elle avait pensé, ce n’étaient pas ceux auxquels elle voulait qu’il s’accroche. 

Aurora pleurait et chacune des larmes qui s’échappaient de ses yeux lui rappelaient l’eau sous laquelle son grand frère adore se noyait. Si seulement elle avait pu échanger de place avec lui elle l’aurait fait sans hésiter, il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui endure ce supplice plutôt que lui. C’était lui qui pouvait les sauver, pas elle, elle était faible et pathétique, elle, elle ne méritait pas de vivre, elle n’aurait d’ailleurs pas survécu aussi longtemps s’il n’avait pas été là pour la protéger. Si seulement ils avaient pu être emprisonnés ensemble, tous les deux sous l’océan, le noble chevalier et sa belle sirène, elle aurait vécu cet enfer comme le plus doux des paradis, mais au lieu de ça elle était seule, emmurée chez les Mikaelson, à leur merci, sans aucune solution. Elle espérait qu’elle soit la première à mourir, vivre dans un monde sans Tristan ce n’était pas une vie, et si cela devait arriver elle se suiciderait pour le rejoindre. 

« Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie »


End file.
